legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Sin Eater/@comment-26012925-20190617024948/@comment-5032898-20190617052317
Well, there would be a lot of rework of Henry's character conparing his counterpart in the original series, including the expansion of his presence, since I find his characteristics in the original series always interesting, and him being portrayed by John Noble also helped. However, I'm currently hestitated if I would use Henry in Firenza Junior so soon since he is a lot more deepen and complicated than we sees in this story (he'll become one of the main character in the next arc, Purgatory Arc, joining Team Witness formally so that we can see more of him). Revealing them might cause spoilers for those who hadn't watch the entire first season of original series. Nevertheless, I'll consider this idea since I already introduced Kristen Kiwifruit in the spinoff's story (though Henry is an even more of a spoiler character), or maybe I'll introduce new characters with the Sin Eater's ability. Thanks for the advice. Spoilers Ahead About the Horseman of Death, the next episode would mark his first defeat, but he would be imprisoned and interrogated about his purpose, and Andy Brooks would serve as the Horseman's "mouth" to express his ideas. There would be more secrets revealed in the following episodes in this sub arc, but there would be some original contents deviated from the original series, since I found the series could have done so much more at this point, but was left disappointed that some speculations of mine was never brought up later. The Horseman would escape by the end of the sub arc, and thus it's far from over. After all, the Headless Horseman is the trademark character of the original series and any other media adaptations of Washington Irving's "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" story. We won't see the last of him as he would still lead other three Horsemen to ride on Earth. Spoilers Ended The Order of Flourish will join the fray in the next episode, mainly Selina and Albert Apple, who would make his very first full appearance in the story. There would be more explanation and revelation of Selina's past when she was 13 years old (8 years before Death Arc and would be more amplified in the upcoming Order of Strawberry spinoff). They would also assist Ichabod, and Selina would have a hand-in-hand combat with the Horseman, marking her second battle sequence after the finale of Blood Moon Sub Arc. Well, actually there was no secrets. This episode (and its Firenza Junior episode counterpart that was yet to finish) costed 4 months to finish and I stalled the process for a while because of my loads of schoolwork, but I use nearly all of my spare time working on this. I wrote in this speed was probably because of the support of original Sleepy Hollow series' materials, since the story still followed its pace. However, I actually faced similar problems for now. The progress of next Firenza Junior episodes wasn't any better as now you can see that the story had reached its climax. For the main story, the hardest parts were new parts that wasn't seen in the original series, which was the cause of Firenza Junior now being put on hold as I find the story needs a rewrite on narritives. As a result, I decided to release the main WoSH story first since it was actually much simpler and easier to write. Thanks for liking it, Shadow! I hope it would help out! :D